First Love
by PortiaAuthor
Summary: Kristoff never thought he would love someone like this before. Had he messed everything up between the two? -Spoilers are included- -Shameless Fluff- -Rated T-


**Hey guys so this as you can tell is my first story and as I have been obsessed with the film Frozen recently I figured it was only fair I do a fanfic. So I am going to tell you a few things about me before I start so... My name is Portia (Pronounced Porsha) Im 14, As I said before I have recently been obsessed with frozen (and tangled) , I am horse crazy and I own 3 horses any other info just ask me on Instagram... . (not private) Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoy the fanfic! (doing more soon just give me time)**

 _-Kristoff's POV-_

"Do you like it?" Anna asked me with pleading eyes.

"Like it? I love it!" I exclaimed as I grabbed Anna's waist and spun her in a circle, her giggling away to herself. Boy, I can't believe that I've met this girl. She's only ever looks out for others and she had just bought me a new sled and lute!

"I could kiss you!" Oh no! What had I just said? I just told Anna, The Princess Of Arendelle, that I could kiss her! I quickly dropped her feet to the ground once again.

"I could, I mean.. I'de like to... May I? We me? May we? Wait what...?" I had just totally embarrassed myself in front of Anna, the one girl in the whole of my life that I loved!

My face dropped as I felt her soft lips touch my cheek.

"We may" Anna had answered. Even after all I had said and done, she still wanted to kiss me?

Before I could even realise it was happening, I was hunched over with my lips against hers feeling her sigh against my mouth. She broke the kiss and my face went back into shock.

I, Kristoff Ice Harvester, had just kissed the Princess. I HAD JUST KISSED THE PRINCESS OF ARENDELLE!

We both turned to see Elsa had been watching us. "Anna, can we talk alone please?"

- _Anna's POV-_

"Do you like it?" I had asked Kristoff after presenting him with his new sled. I was worried he wouldn't because it wasn't anything like the one he had before. His last sled was old and rickety, but this one one of the best sleds in the country, as he is a very 'Old Fashioned' sort of person and I wanted him to be completely sure he liked it.

"Like it?" My face suddenly dropped as I thought he hated it before he shouted...

"I love it!" Phew! I thought to myself. He grabbed me by the hips and started spinning around with my hands resting on his shoulders. I couldn't help but giggle as he stared right at me with his big, gorgeous, hazel eyes.

"I could kiss you!" He dropped me to the ground with a thud, quickly trying to re-phrase what he had just said. As he rambled on trying to get his words right I just smiled thinking how cute he was when he was nervous, does this mean that he loves me?

I snapped back to reality and placed a kiss on his cheek before telling him, "We may." He quickly shot his head around to look at me with a smile on his face and before I could take a breath he had crashed his lips into mine. I broke the kiss before he could deepen it, I cant rush things. I mean I didn't want to give him my heart and then realise he was just like Hans even though in my mind I knew he would never be like that.

He looked at me with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open from shock. Oh no had I done it wrong? Did I pull away to quick? Before I could ask what was wrong we had turned to see Elsa standing there with a grin on her face. We both turned red as we realised she had seen us.

"Anna, can we talk alone please?"

 _-Kristoff's POV-_

I felt the rush of blood race to my cheeks. Had Elsa seen us? I hoped not, I didn't want her to think I was like Hans because I'm not and I would never be.

"Sure! You don't mind do you Kristoff?" Anna asked as she looked back to me.

"No, no of course not... Uh, you.. you go ahead." I had said.

It wasn't ok not in the slightest bit! Elsa only wanted to talk if something was wrong and I just knew it was about me. After Anna had left with Elsa I walked over toward Sven and the sled. Still in shock that, first of all Anna had kept her promise about a knew sled and that she had just PASSIONATLY kissed me! I sat down in the seat and started to strum on the new lute.

It felt slightly heavier than the last but it had much more sensitive strings. The sled however was a lot more comfortable than the last! Its seats were cushioned with foam and a sleek thin piece of black leather covering it. Sven stood staring at me with his 'fancy' face.

Sven was obviously pleased with the knew sled and being named the 'Official Ice Master' if that even was a thing.

"I'm hungry, how about a carrot buddy?" I asked Sven he gave a slight nod in agreement.

I would have used my Sven voice like usual but as the town folk had seen the kiss I didn't want to embarrass Anna.

I over heard a part of the conversation but I couldn't make out a lot of the words that Elsa and Anna were exchanging.

The most I heard was,

"Don't rush things ok?" From Elsa and,

"Please don't be like-" From Anna.

Anything else they had said was a blur for me. I figured since I wasn't in a million years going to stay in the castle over night I might as well start packing the sled to head to some abandoned shack, or as I like to say 'Home'. I had just harnessed Sven up to the front before hearing Anna calling me.

"Kristoff wait!" I heard her say. I spun around to see what she had to say...

- _Anna's POV-_

"Sure! You don't mind do you Kristoff?" I had asked.

He said it was fine but I could tell from his stuttering that it wasn't. I couldn't help but admire the way he stuttered or the way he blushed. It just made him look so adorable, if I can even call a fully grown man that. Elsa and I walked over to the stables to make sure that Kristoff, or anyone else for that matter, couldn't hear.

"So... Why did we have to talk alone?" I asked Elsa.

"Anna. I don't really know how to say this but-" I quickly cut her off with,

"Elsa if your going to tell me to be careful about Kristoff then forget it. He hasn't done anything wrong, in fact he saved my life! Kinda anyway." I didn't want Elsa to make me leave him because I had been stupid before.

"Listen. I... I don't think... Just don't rush things ok? Thats it, thats all I wanted to say."

Elsa gave me a worried face, the sort she gave me when I had frozen. Yes I could still see then.

"Please don't be like this Elsa. I know your only looking out for me but I was being an idiot before. I just wanted a man in my life, the typical prince man to be exact. Kristoff is different I just know it. Even before he knew I was royalty he helped me find you. Surely that shows trust?"

"I know you love each other. Just remember I love you too and if you ever need to talk then i'm here."

"Thanks Elsa, but you need to trust me. Also can I ask you a question?" I wanted Kristoff to stay but obviously I had to ask Elsa first.

"Of course! What is it?"

"Well... I know its sudden, and he could stay far from my room but... Do you think Kristoff could stay? Before you answer just think how much he did for me, for us. Also it would be kinda rude after a kiss to just send him back to a hay barn to sleep with Sven."

"Anna! Of course he can! It's so nice you want him to stay. Why don't you go ask him before he leaves. He looks like he attaching Sven onto the sled." I quickly spun around to see if he really was. I was shocked to see that he didn't want to stay longer. I thought he loved me?

I started to jog over to his sled just before shouting to him.

"Kristoff wait!" He looked over to me and blushed. He was obviously still nervous around me, I mean we have only known each other for 2 days and we have already kissed. Is that bad? I mean I thought it was true love with Hans after 1 day... Maybe this was different. I mean he wanted to kiss me, Hans didn't.

"Uh.. Yeah? I was just about to leave and-" Kristoff tried telling me.

"Leave!? What do you mean? You can't just go and leave me here. I need company you know!" He shot a scared glance at me, as if he were worried of what I was going to say next.

"Well I.. umm I could stay till later if you'd like, but is the Queen alright with that? I well.. I don't want her to think i'm overstaying my welcome, and then theres you but-"

"Kristoff its fine. I have asked Elsa and she would be honoured if you would stay the night. I'm sure Sven would like the endless supply of carrots! Oh and of course you would stay in the west wing, near my room but not close but it isn't far and-"

"Anna! I can't stay the night. It... It's not right... We have only just met. It was a mistake to kiss you... Wait no I didn't mean-" My face dropped immediately and I felt my legs start to shake.

"Forget it. Your are just like Hans. How could I be so stupid? Again!" I was so upset! Had Kristoff really just said that? Did he mean it? I felt the tears swell up in my eyes as I stormed off to my room.

 _-Kristoff's POV-_

"Uh... Yeah? I was just about to leave and-" I answered Anna.

"Leave? What do you mean? You can't just leave me here. I need company you know!" I felt my cheeks fill with redness and heat. Anna was just so beautiful and she always wanted me close. She made me feel so... Confident even though I always felt shy around her. She wanted me to stay? Can I really stay after just 1 kiss within 2 days?

We talked a bit about me staying before I messed everything up.

"Anna! I can't stay the night. It... It's not right... We have only just met. It was a mistake to kiss you... Wait no I didn't mean-" I must have really hurt her feelings because she stomped of sobbing to the castle. "What have I done?" I mumbled to myself. My heart had just broken I two, Anna's had probably as well. Sven gave a concerned look to Anna and then me.

"Let's go buddy." Sven was already hooked up so he couldn't push me about but he stood as still as a stone. "I said let's go!" He gave a groan, the exact same as when he had made me go back to anna after leaving her with Hans.

Before I could say any more Elsa walked over to me.

"Your Majesty." I jumped down from the sled to bow but she stopped me.

"Please call me Elsa and did Anna ask you?" I suddenly blushed realising I would have to explain what I had just done. Elsa just looked at me, waiting patiently as I tried to tell her.

"Well yes but... Well I had... She um... I tried to tell her... Ugh, I messed up Elsa. I didn't mean to say it! It just blurted out!" Elsa looked at me with a concerned look. She put her had on my shoulder and looked into my eyes.

"Don't be so scared Kristoff. I'm not going to bite you!" She said giggling.

"Just apologise and tell her how you really feel." She gave my back a pat and gave me a small push toward the castle.

"Go on." She told me. Elsa obviously trusted me but I couldn't help feeling guilty, I made Anna cry. How could she forgive me for that? How could I forgive my self for that?

 **Ok so thats the end of the first chapter. Sorry it's left on a cliff hanger but I want to know if you like it before I continue to publish it. I will definitely continue writing it for my own pleasure but if you don't like it I wont publish any more. Please leave your reviews so I know whether you like. This in my opinion is how the story after the film should continue and if you don't like it DON'T just tell me you hate it just tell me what I could improve on. THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
